You and Me Together
by Bear90
Summary: Lily and Miley have to tell Oliver. Neither know how he will take it, but they have to let him know. Liley. R&R.


**You and Me Together**

"Hey baby." Lily gave Miley a quick kiss on the lips. "I missed you today."

"I've missed you too, beautiful." Miley stared longingly into her girlfriend's bright, ocean blue eyes.

"You flatter me you know." Lily replied.

"It's part of my charm." Miley smiled up at her girlfriend who was now sitting on her lap.

"Your charm? When did you get that?" Lily laughed.

"Oh ha ha ha." Miley said emotionless.

Lily leaned down and caught Miley's lips with her own. When she pulled out of the kiss she looked down into Miley's baby blue eyes, "I know you used that charm to get me."

Miley looked at the floor and laughed. "Sweetheart, I couldn't use my charm on you if I tried. You make me go tongue-tied, blank in the head; all I can do is sit and stare at your beauty, charisma, and charm." There were now tears welling up in Lily's eyes. When Miley caught this she quickly tried to retract what she had just said, "Oh, no baby. No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Lily cupped Miley's cheeks. "Sweetheart, you didn't upset me. You are amazing. You are the most loving, caring, _charming_ woman in the world. You see me and love me for me. I cannot imagine life without you now." She kissed Miley softly and tenderly on her plump pink lips.

As the kissed ended Miley looked up and gazed into her girlfriends eyes. "I can't imagine it without you either." She gave her girlfriend a quick kiss.

Just as they were sitting there feeling comfortable in each other's embrace they heard the front door open. They gave each other a quick glance before jumping up quickly. Oliver entered the room and found his two best friends there. "Hey guys, what are you two up to?"

"Uh…" the girls said aloud together. "Well…we were…ummm….thinking….and….the beach sounds good….but then that new movie is out….and tomorrow I have that test…" both girls came blank with ideas to lie to their best guy friend.

"Ooookkkkaaayyyy." Oliver said after a while, wondering why the two were acting so weird. "Listen, I planned on getting dinner. You two want to join?"

The girls just shook their heads. "Alright then," Oliver spoke up again, "how about Big Al's? We can get ready and head up there in about an hour." He then turned and went to his room. The girls followed to go into Miley's room.

As the door closed behind Lily she quietly shouted, "That was close."

"Too close. Babe, we have to tell him." Miley replied.

"Well, how about tonight at dinner? It's perfect. We get to be alone with him. We have not really had the perfect schedules to hangout with him lately. "Lily stated.

"Okay baby, we can tell him at dinner." Miley started as she stood up from the bed and headed towards Lily. "Now, where were we before he interrupted?" Lily no longer saw the baby blue eyes she loved, she now saw deep, wanting, dark blue eyes that spoke more than words. "We do have about an hour…"

"I would say that is more than enough time." Lily smiled then closed the distance between them.

At first the kiss was soft and sweet. Then slowly it turned into a deep, passionate, wanting, _needing_ kiss. Lily's tongue started trailing along Miley's bottom lip, asking for entrance. It didn't take long for Miley to allow her access. As tongues started to explore mouths, hands started to wander. Finding the bottom of Lily's shirt Miley slowly inched her hands up. She could feel Lily's warm, tan skin under her fingertips. She found her first destination. Lily's breasts were perky and soft. She took hold of the left one in her right hand as she held the small of Lily's back with her left hand. Lily moaned at the touch. Miley took the noise of satisfaction as such and started to slowly remove Lily's shirt. Lily obliged and continued kissing her girlfriend.

After some intense making out the two pulled away, that is when Lily noticed that she was shirtless and her lover was not. "No fair!" She said looking her girlfriend up and down. "If I have to lose clothing so do you." She then slowly started lifting Miley's shirt revealing her tan, fit Hannah body. "That's better." She said kissing Miley again. Lily started walking forward causing Miley to step backwards. When her knees hit the side of the bed she laid down pulling Lily with her.

Lily pulled away from the kiss and took in the beauty of her best friend, girlfriend, and lover. "I love you so much." She almost whispered. The words sounded like a sweet symphony to Miley's ears.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know." Miley replied.

With that they both smiled and started their makeout session once again.

**Later That Night**

"Hey guys, are you ready to go?" Oliver knocked on Miley's door.

The door opened and the two girls behind it suddenly took his breath away. "Wow! You two look gorgeous!"

The two girls looked at each other. "Thanks Ollie." Miley said. "Let's go."

Oliver started walking out the door and Miley followed. Lily playfully slapped Miley on the butt which made Miley do a 180 making sure that Oliver didn't notice the movement she quietly whispered to her lover. "Not now baby. I promise later you can have all of me you want."

Lily eyed her up and down. "Promise?" She gave a grin.

Miley just turned towards the door and walked out giving a quick wink over her shoulder.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were seated quickly and all three searched the menu. Oliver was looking for something to eat, Miley and Lily were both looking, but neither of them had their mind on food. Instead, they were both trying to come up with the best way to say what they had to say. Lily pushed her menu closer to Miley's and whispered, "Should we tell him now?"

"I am ready if you are." Miley replied.

Both girls set their menus down. "You two already know what you want?" Oliver asked. Little did he know that the two had exactly what they wanted already. Miley grabbed Lily's hand under the table. After they gave each other a quick glance and nod Miley spoke.

"Oliver, we need to tell you something."

"Shoot." He said, his gaze not leaving the menu. He had known the girls for a long time and figured it was the latest gossip.

Lily looked at Miley and saw she did not know what to say next so Lily herself spoke up. "Miley and I are dating." She said quickly.

At this Oliver's gaze became a blank stare at the menu. He didn't move or speak. He just sat there and stared. "Oliver, I said Miley and I…"

"I heard what you said!" Oliver quickly cut her off. His face turned red, not of embarrassment however, but of anger. He turned his eyes towards Miley. "How could you?! You know how I feel about her! Now this?! What kind of friend are you?!" He was shouting at the two.

"Oliver please…" Miley started but was shut down quickly.

"I told you not a month ago that I loved her. You told me that it was not the best idea to tell her. You just wanted her all to yourself."

"Oliver we didn't know this was going to happen!" Miley spat out. "We didn't plan this. It just happened."

Lily watched as her best friend since kindergarten and girlfriend yelled at each other. After a few moments she took a deep breath and let it out at the same moment she yelled "Shut up!"

Miley and Oliver both quickly hushed themselves and stared at Lily. "Look Oliver, I love you, but as nothing more than a brother. Miley and I honestly did not plan this. It doesn't matter what you and Miley had discussed in the past because it is my future. I want to be with Miley. I love her. I'm in love with her. Anything…and I do mean anything…you do to try and stop us from being together will buy you a one way ticket to a beating you will never forget. Do you understand me?" Her voice was firm, full of anger, and Miley could not help but notice how sexy it was. "Now you can accept this or not, but I am going to be with her either way." She stood from the booth they were sitting in. "Sorry, but it seems I have lost my appetite." She said as she looked at Miley. "You want to go see a movie baby?" Miley blushed at the term of endearment and nodded. "Goodnight Oliver. Let us know when you have made a decision." With that the two women locked hands and walked out of the diner.

After they were outside Lily stopped and turned to face her girlfriend. "I'm sorry. I just…he…how dare he think…"

"Sweetheart, it's okay. I know you're angry. Just breathe. It's you and me now. We are going to see a movie, snuggle together, and enjoy a night out, then…." Miley's eyes then turned the dark shade of blue that made Lily melt, "…then we can go enjoy ourselves in your apartment."

Lily pulled her girlfriend into a kiss. "I love you so much Miley."

"I love you too Lils." Miley replied pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Little did they know that Oliver was standing right outside the door of the restaurant in the shadows listening to every word and watching every movement. _Why did I not see it before?_ Oliver thought to himself. _They are perfect for each other._


End file.
